


Day 10 - With Animal Ears

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [10]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 100313





	Day 10 - With Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 100313

“Yama-chan, yama-chan.” Yuto keep calling his boyfriend’s name excitedly as he walked toward Yamada.  
“What is it Yuto-kun?”  
“I have something for you.”  
“What is it?” Yamada asked, a bit suspicious. He didn’t want to get something weird from his boyfriend *cough another cosplay outfit cough*  
“Close your eyes please…” Yuto cutely asks.  
“Why? It’s not something weird right?”  
“No. Don’t worry. It’s not something weird. Just close your eyes.”  
Yamada still feels a bit suspicious but he closes his eyes nevertheless.  
After Yuto make sure that Yamada closed his eyes, Yuto pulled out something from his bag.  
“You can open your eyes now.” Yuto says after placing something on top of Yamada’s head.  
“Huh?” Yamada reach for his head and feels something on top of it “A hat?”  
Yamada picks it and looking at it.  
“Animal ear hat?” It’s a black animal pig hat, complete with pig’s nose and ear.  
“Un”  
“What is this for?” Yamada asks, feels a bit confused. And why he needed to close his eyes to receive an animal ear hat? Sometime his boyfriend mind is just to weird to comprehend.  
“For you to wear it. So we can have a couple animal ear hats and go on a date <3.” He pulled out another animal ear hat and wears it on top of his head.  
“Huh? What do you mean by go on a date?”  
“You promised me right? You will grant one of my dating wish. A long time ago. This is it, a date while wearing couple animal ears.”  
Yamada’s face becomes a bit blank. He is surprised that Yuto actually had this kind of a-bit-childish-wish. Though he can’t help but find it cute as well.  
“Ah…” Yamada remember his promised. “But this is not a couple animal hats Yuto-kun. Yours is a dog while mine is pig. Why it has to be a pig by the way?”  
“Because Yama-chan is a cute buta <3.”  
Yamada pouted “I’m not fat.”  
“I didn’t say that you were fat. But you are lovely, cute and adorable like a buta.” Yuto says while pinching Yamada’s squeezed cheek.  
“So, let’s have a date my dear Ryosuke~”

Yamada’s ear become red after he heard Yuto called him like that. He always blushed every time Yuto called him like that. It feels so intimate in his ears. The result is Yamada unconsciously nodding his head. Agree to go on a date while wearing the animal ear hat.

The thing is, they are going on a date from their agency building. A lot of junior are there and there are even some seniors. All of them are laughing when they saw the lovebirds pass by them while wearing animal ear hats. That makes Yamada feels so embarrassed but Yuto is totally enjoying it and grinning widely while holding Yamada’s hand.


End file.
